Naruto: The Prince Of Games
by God-Of-Storms7490
Summary: Naruto, the son of Seto Kaiba is headed to duel academy to make friends and show everyone that he doesn't need his father to be a good duelist. He will show everyone that he is the best at what he does. Synchro/XYZ cards. NarutoxAlexis. Ra yellow Naruto. I don't own either of these shows.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys god-of-storms here. I apologize for the long wait on my stories, but I've been looking for work. I've been speaking with HaretaSora one of my most favorite authors and he helped a bit with this. This will be written alongside my other two stories and will update when I can.

This story will have synchro and xyz monsters in it, but no pendulum. Let us begin shall we.

* * *

(Setting, Author Notes)

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 _Flashback_

 **Anger/yelling**

* * *

Chapter 01: Prince of games

* * *

(Road to the Kaiba dome)

 _'Today is finally the day'_ thought our hero of the story. This young man is walking towards the kaiba dome where the tests are taking place to join the academy. The academy is a place where young duelist gather and learn about duel monsters. As he kept walking and thinking about what to do when he gets there, he bumped into someone and heard a soft "Ouch"

He looked down and noticed the most beautiful girl he has ever seen with dark blonde hair wearing a sleeveless blue uniform, duel disk on her left arm and fingerless gloves. As he kept looking at her he noticed he could see her panties due to the skirt being short.

 _'White'_ he thought to himself.

"Here, let me help you up and I apologize as I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings" he said to the beautiful blonde while extending his arm to help her.

"Thank you" she said softly and as she looked up to extend her arm to her helper, her breathe got caught in her throat and saw at least to her the most handsome man in her life.

He has sun-kissed blond hair, cerulean blue-eyes that look like sapphires to her, while wearing a burnt orange tank-top (wouldn't be him without orange) showcasing his muscles which made her drool a bit, dark blue jeans, black-white sneakers, and a dark red duel disk on his left arm

"Hey, are you okay? The young man said as he looked at her with concern.

She shook her head and grasped his hand with her own and replied "Yeah, sorry about that"

"It's alright. My name is Naruto and again I apologize for bumping into you" the now named Naruto said as he pulled her up.

"It's ok. I wasn't watching where I was going either. My name is Alexis Rhodes. Nice to meet you Naruto" she replied back with a small giggle and smile which made him smile as well.

"So, where are you headed? I'm going to the Kaiba dome for the academy entrance exam" he asked as he started walking to said location.

She fell into step with Naruto easily and said "I'm headed that way as well, but I don't have to take the entrance exam. I went to a prep school for the academy which automatically placed me in Obelisk blue, hence the uniform I'm wearing"

"Oh, that's cool and you look great in the uniform"

Alexis blushed due to the compliment and knew he was genuine with it unlike the other boys from the pep school.

"Thanks. Do you know what dorm you'll be heading into?"

"Yeah, I'm going for Ra yellow, but Slifer red wouldn't be too bad either"

"What about Obelisk?"

"Obelisk is supposed to be for the so-called elites and rich-types right?" to which Alexis nodded.

"Then no I won't. I can guarantee you that most of the blues will be arrogant, self-centered and have this holier than thou attitude, but when it's time to duel they will be some of the worst. Only a few will have earned their spot in Obelisk blue like you"

Alexis smiled and had a small dusting of pink on her cheeks, and said "How do you know if I'm good or not?"

"I don't know or at least not yet, but I have a feeling you're one of the actual good ones"

"Thanks for the compliment. Sadly, I have got to agree with you on the blues. I know a few of them from the prep school and think their hot stuff due to joining blue"

"See, I called it". he said with a chuckle. "It looks like Ra yellow for me and it seems we have arrived"

Alexis looked ahead and to her surprise Naruto was correct. She sported a smile while thinking to herself that time felt slow while talking to him and that she felt at peace next to him.

"Looks like this is it for now. I'll see you inside for your duel and hope you do well"

Naruto looked to her and sported a huge grin on his face and replied "Don't worry I'll put on a good show just for you. You won't be disappointed. I'll see you later Lex"

Once again, a small dust of pink was shown on Alexis cheeks due to the nickname, but went unnoticed by the blond next to her.

"Great, I can't wait" she said, turned and walked towards the seating areas with a bit more sway to her hips.

Naruto looked at Alexis as she walked and thought _'Damn'_ and headed to the arena to wait for his duel.

"Look out world Naruto Kaiba is coming for you" he muttered quietly to himself.

* * *

This is my new story everyone and hope you enjoyed it. Read, Review, Favorite, Follow and whatever you can do.

*Gone in a cloud of smoke*


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys how's it going? I'm here to bring you the second chapter of Naruto: The Prince of Games. Every deck Naruto will use I use myself, so I know the strength and weaknesses for it. Each deck will get at least 2 or 3 duels before I change it up. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Disclaimer: It's in the description, but just in-case: I don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh at all

* * *

Chapter 02: I Synchro Summon!

* * *

(Kaiba Dome)

As Naruto entered the arena he saw a couple of students already in a duel with a proctor. The one that caught his attention was a black-haired boy who used ring of destruction on Vorse Raider to take the proctor out and he still had 1300 life points left for himself.

"That was a really good move there" Naruto said to him-self but, was heard by a small boy with blue hair and glasses.

"That's the guy that scored second on the entrance exam. I barely passed both the exam and entrance duel. I'm Sho Truesdale by the way"

Naruto looked at the small boy with a raised brow. Truesdale was the last name of Zane 'Kaiser' Truesdale a third-year student who uses cyber dragons like a pro.

 _'This must be his little brother and by the way he speaks, he has self-esteem issues'_ he thought, but said "I'm Naruto K. Uzumaki and I'm the one that scored first on the entrance exam. Pleased to meet you"

Sho looked at him in awe thinking that if he scored first, then his dueling skills must be top notch as well.

"Wow that's pretty amazing to score first. Why aren't you in obelisk blue then. If one scores well on the exam by 95% or more, they automatically go to blue"

"He probably thought the same thing as me. He wants to earn his way there. I'm Bastion Misawa. Pleased to meet you" the black-haired boy said, now named Bastion as he took his hand out to shake Narutos' hand.

Naruto shook the hand offered to him and grinned.

 _'This guy is going to be a good rival for me'_ thought our blond protagonist

* * *

(Proctors area)

As the proctors tested young academy hopefuls. One teacher in particular was just waiting for all this to be over. This person was a blond-haired wom-er man that wore the academy obelisk blue uniform. This is Doctor Vellian Crowler head of the obelisk blue boys' dorm. As he was about to leave he was interrupted by security.

"Excuse me, Mr. -"

"Did you just call Mr.?"

"Oh, sorry I'm new here Mrs.-"

"I have a PHD in dueling. I am doctor Vellian Crowler. What do you want?"

"We have one more applicant named Naruto K. Uzumaki who came in a few minutes late. What should we do?"

"Send them home. They can try again next year"

"Come on Crowler. Let the kid duel. We have time for one more duel" a non-important teacher said as the others agreed.

"I don't care. Late is rude!" said Crowler and was about to go on a rant when his phone went off and he picked it up.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Crowler this is chancellor Shepard. I hope you haven't cut a third of the applicants again just for calling you mister or missus. We have a very promising student coming in named Naruto and Kaiba himself wants you to duel him. Don't let him down or your fired" spoke the chancellor and hung up the call_

"Furry chin windbag" he said and got up to duel this applicant

* * *

(Arena)

"Will Naruto K. Uzumaki please come down to the arena" said a proctor through the speakers.

"Good luck Uzumaki" said Misawa

Naruto just grinned and said "Won't need it. I'll see you later number 2"

"If I'm number 2, who's number 1?" Bastion asked

"You're looking at him" he replied and left.

* * *

(Balcony)

Alexis sat up quickly when Naruto was called up which caught the attention of a black-haired boy who was standing next to her.

"What got you all excited" he asked in a calm manner while raising an eyebrow

"Naruto-kun is about to duel and he told me that he won't disappoint me" she replied instantly without realizing she added the kun suffix to Narutos' name, but the boy did.

He looked at her quizically but, decided to let it be for now and watch the duel.

* * *

(Arena)

Naruto arrived at the arena and looked at his opponent. He thought that it was woman due to the lipstick, but realized it was a man.

"I am doctor Vellian Crowler. A professor at duel academy. I was told to duel you specifically by Kaiba him-self" he said surprising everyone in the arena including Naruto

 _'What is father doing? I'm just lucky I picked this deck for my entrance duel'_ he thought

"Are you ready ?" Crowler said as he turned his duel vest on and shuffled his deck

Naruto simply put his deck into his duel disk which automatically shuffled his deck as his response

"Duel!" both shouted

Crowler:4000

Naruto:4000

"I'll start things off by setting a face down, then I activate the spell card one for one. By sending 1 monster card from my hand to the graveyard I can special summon a level 1 monster from my hand or deck and I summon level eater from my deck in defense mode" stated our hero after discarding a card to the graveyard

A brown looking ladybug with its' back-colored red and in the middle of its' back was a yellow star was summoned to the field (Sorry if I'm not good at describing the cards picture, look it up afterwards)

Level Eater: 1-star dark attribute insect-type monster. Atk:600 Def:0

Effect: If this card is in your graveyard: You can target one level 5 or higher monster you control; reduce its level by 1, and if you do, special summon this card. This face-up card on the field cannot be tribute except for a tribute summon.

"My turn is over"

"Very well then young scholar" said Crowler as he drew a card

 _'Damn, but I'll do what I can in the mean time'_

"I set two cards face down, summon Ancient Gear Cannon and use it to attack your Level Eater"

The monster that was summoned looked like a mini tank made of gears with cannons and an orange lightbulb at the top of it

Ancient Gear Cannon: 2-star earth attribute machine-type monster Atk:500 Def:500

Effect: You can tribute this card; inflict 500 damage to your opponent, and if you do, neither player can activate trap cards during the battle phase of this turn.

The monster prepped its cannons and fired at the insect which got destroyed and sent to the graveyard.

"I now activate my cannons eff which lets me inflict 500 damage to you by tributing it" the obelisk blue professor said, thinking the teen had nothing and was using his two cards as a bluff

"Tch"

Crowler: 4000

Naruto: 4000-500=3500

"Well, first blood goes to you professor but, I'll win this duel and show you a new way to duel" Naruto stated confidently while drawing a card, making the teacher growl and everyone else interested in this "new way" to duel especially the lovely Alexis Rhodes

* * *

(Balcony)

 _'Go get'em Naruto' she thought_

* * *

"I activate the spell card Foolish Burial which lets me send 1 monster card from the deck to the graveyard"

"Now, I'll show you all the power of Synchro Summoning!" he yelled while everyone was looking on

"I summon Junk Synchron and his effect activates"

An orange looking mechanical person with a white scarf was summoned to the field

Junk Synchron: 3-star dark attribute warrior-type tuner monster Atk:1300 Def:500

Effect: When this card is normal summoned , you can select one level 2 or lower monster from your graveyard, and special summon it in face-up defense position. That monster's effect(s) is negated

"I choose the monster I sent at the beginning of the duel. My Doppelwarrior"

A monster in black clothing with a bear mask, shades and a machine gun in hand was summoned to the field.

Doppelwarrior: 2-star dark attribute warrior-type monster Atk:800 Def:800

Effect: When a monster(s) is special summoned from your graveyard (except during the damage step): you can special summon this card from your hand. If this card is sent to graveyard as a synchro material: you can special summon 2 'doppel tokens' (1-star dark attribute warrior type tokens Atk:400 Def:400) in attack position

"My junk synchron is something called a tuner monster. Tuner monsters are a special type that let you special summon from the extra deck something called a synchro monster. How this works is that by combining the level of a tuner monster and another I'll summon a higher leveled monster by sending the tuner and the other monster as materials to the graveyard"

"My junk synchron is a level 3 and my doppelwarrior is a level 2 which means I can summon a level 5 monster. I tune my level 3 junk synchron and my level 2 doppelwarrior-" Naruto started to say as both junk synchron and doppelwarrior jumped into the air while glowing green

"Strength leads to wisdom as wisdom leads to victory. Show them your power. I synchro summon! T.G Hyper Librarian!"

Both monster disappeared and in a blinding white light appeared a person wearing a half black and half white outfit, a white beret, white face mask covering the bottom of its face, white gloves and a glowing white book in its hand.

T.G Hyper Librarian: 1 tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

5-star dark attribute spellcaster-type synchro monster Atk:2400 Def:1800

Effect: If a monster is synchro summoned: Draw 1 card. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and resolve this effect

Everyone looked in shock as a very powerful monster was summoned by a new method that they never heard of.

* * *

(Stands)

"Look at that Chazz. This guy must be pretty good" said a non-important person

"That was okay, but we went to prep school. I'll mop the floor with him soon" said a snotty voice that belonged to a black-haired boy wearing the academy obelisk blue uniform now named Chazz

* * *

(Balcony)

Both Alexis and the boy from earlier look on in shock and intrigue on their faces, well Alexis showed more while the boy just raised an eyebrow

"That's pretty cool, huh Zane" asked Alexis

The now named Zane just raised another brow and said "Your new boyfriend seems to be someone that will give me a challenge"

Alexis turned to Zane with a huge blush, punched him in the arm and said "I just met him on my way here and we started a conversation is all. Hopefully he'll show me what else he can do"

Zane noticed that she never denied the boyfriend comment

* * *

(Arena)

Crowler looked on nervously at the powerful monster but, realized that it isn't as strong as his Ancient Gear Golem which he hopes he can draw soon.

"Well, that is an interesting summon young applicant but, I have two face downs. Be careful with what you might uncover"

Naruto just looked unflinchingly at his opponent and said "I can see that professor but, that won't stop me. Also, my doppelwarrior effect activates when he is used as a synchro material. I summon two doppel tokens in attack position with 400 Atk and Def"

Both tokens appeared next to T.G Hyper Librarian which made Crowler more nervous but, he didn't show it.

"Go my monsters and attack directly!"

Crowler:4000-2400-400-400=800

Naruto:3500

"My turn is over"

Everyone was in shock at the massive damage done to Crowler. It seems that this duel will end in the new kids favor everyone thought as one

"Very good. You've done a lot of damage to me, more than I thought you would but, this is where it all ends" Crowler stated as he drew his card. When he saw the card he smiled.

"I summon Ancient Gear Statue and use its effect-" Crowler started to say

A statue of a mini looking machine monster was summoned

Ancient Gear Statue: 2-star earth attribute machine-type monster Atk:500 Def:500

Effect: You can tribute this card; special summon 1 Ancient Gear Golem from your hand, ignoring the summoning conditions

"Which will let me special summon one ancient gear golem from my hand, ignoring the summong conditions. Come on out Ancient Gear Golem!" finished the professor with a victorious cackle.

A huge looking warrior machine made up of gears was summoned to the field towering both the duelist andbmonsters.

Ancient Gear Golem: 8-star earth attribute machine-type monster Atk:3000 Def:3000

Effect: Cannot be special summoned. If this card attacks a defense position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate spell/trap cards until the end of the damage step.

"Damn" Naruto muttered to him-self

"This is the beginning of the end young scholar. On my next turn I will win. You have nothing stronger I can assure you. During my battle phase I activate my trap card Desperado Battle which makes a monster on my field lose 1000 attack points but, it can attack twice this turn. Ancient gear golem attack both his doppel tokens with mechanized melee!"

Ancient Gear Golem raised its giant fist and destroyed both tokens with ease.

Crowler:800

Naruto: 3500-1600-1600=300

"Make your move young man. It will be your last"

Naruto just started chuckling softly but, soon it became louder and louder

"What's wrong. Afraid?"

"Nah. This is great. You put up a good fight teach but, I've already won" he said as he drew a card and smiled when he saw what it was.

 _'Thanks guys'_ he thought

"That wasn't my only synchro summon. I have many more combinations to choose from. Here is a new one. I special summon from my hand Quickdraw Synchron in defense mode by sending 1 monster from my hand to the graveyard"

A mechanical looking cowboy with a gun in hand was summoned to the field alongside T.G Hyper Librarian

Quickdraw Synchron: 5-star wind attribute machine-type tuner monster

Effect: You can send 1 monster from your hand to the graveyard and special summon this card (From Your hand). For a synchro summon, you can substitute this card for any 1 synchron tuner monster. This card cannot be used for a synchro material monster, except for the synchro summon of a monster that lists a synchron monster as a tuner

"I activate the effect of Level eater in my graveyard in which states that I can special summon it by reducing the level of a 5 or higher star monster by 1. I choose my Librarian to make it a level 4."

Level eater returned to the field in defense mode

"This is the part where I win, watch closely. My Quickdraw synchron is special. He can be substituted as a synchro material for a synchro monster that list a synchron tuner as a material and only for those types of synchro summons. I tune my level 5 quickdraw synchron with my level 1 level eater-"

Both quickdraw and level eater did the same as junk synchron and doppelwarrior by jumping into air and glowing green

"Gathering power will turn into a spear that pierces the earth! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Break it apart, Drill Warrior!"

An orange mechanical warrior with a drill for a left hand appeared beside Hyper Librarian

Drill Warrior: Drill synchron + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

6-star earth attribute warrior-type synchro monster Atk:2400 Def:2000

Effect 1: Once per turn, during your main phase 1: You can half this card's Atk, and if you do, it can attack your opponent directly this turn.

Effect 2: Once per turn: you can discard 1 card, and if you do, banish this card. During your next standby phase: special summon this card banished by this effect, then add 1 monster from your graveyard to your hand

"How can you win this now when it only has 2400 Atk points. With my golem on the field, you will never win" Stated Crowler arrogantly.

Naruto just smirked in response to the taunt

"First, I activate the effect of my Librarian which states that whenever I synchro summon and this card is on the field I can draw 1 card. Second, I activate the first effect of my Drill Warrior. I can half his Atk points this turn and he can Attack you directly. Attack Drill warrior with Ultimate Drill!"

"w-wait!" crowler cried as he was attacked by drill warrior

Crowler:800-1200=-400

* * *

(Stands)

Everything was silent as Crowler lost but, then everyone heard clapping from the balcony which caused them to look and noticed it was Alexis clapping. Zane followed suit which made everyone else join except for Chazz and his cronies.

Naruto just looked around at everyone clapping and raised a fist in the air.

* * *

This is my first duel. Hope you all enjoyed it because I worked really hard on it. I put descriptions for any monster that is summoned once since, that would be the first time it was shown. Afterwards I'll just summon it and activate effects or not. I'll see you guys next time. *Gone in a burst of speed*


End file.
